<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking Lessons by theexhaustedalchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174145">Cooking Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist'>theexhaustedalchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Bad Cooking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Julian being a good dad, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge<br/>Day 21: Cooking/Baking </p>
<p>Where Kit and Ty attempt to cook a meal together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Umm...Kit? Is it supposed to be smoking?”</p>
<p>“Shit!” Kit said, quickly opening the oven as black smoke trailed out. It was supposed to just be a fun couples activity, to try and make dinner together without Julian’s guidance. After asking for his advice, they decided on mac and cheese along with baked potato wedges. </p>
<p>The smoke alarm began to go off, and Julian rushed into the kitchen. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>His eyes were wild as he looked around the kitchen, until they settled on the open oven. He broke out laughing at the horror on Kit’s face and the grimace on Ty’s. </p>
<p>“By the Angel,” he finally said, wiping tears from his eyes. “What the hell did you two do?”</p>
<p>“Well I looked up how long to cook the potatoes and at what heat,” Ty began. “The site said to do it for 45 minutes at 400 degrees, but that was too long, so I did some math and turned it up to 800 degrees for 22.5 minutes so they would be done closer to the mac and cheese.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Ty, I should’ve told you that you can’t do something like that,”Julian said, with humor on his face. “It’ll just end up burning the surface of the food.”</p>
<p>Ty looked down, but Julian said, “It’s okay. You didn’t know and I’m not mad. You didn’t ruin the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Julian frowned as he heard a sizzling noise. He glanced around until he saw boiling water spilling over the side of the pot of noodles on the stovetop. He rushed over, grabbing an oven mitt and moving the pot off of the burner, but the damage was already done. Kit looked panicked as he asked, “Why did it do that?”</p>
<p>“You put too much water in the pot,” Julian said, turning off the stove. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I guess Ty and I aren’t that good at cooking, huh?”</p>
<p>Julian turned off the oven before he faced the two boys. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “Don’t beat yourselves up. I wasn’t good at cooking when I first started either. Ty, how many times did I set off the fire alarm in the first week that I cooked for our family?”</p>
<p>“Seven,” Ty said, giggling slightly at the memory.</p>
<p>“And Kit, you were here for my disastrous attempt at macarons.”</p>
<p>Kit joined in with Ty’s laughter, and then all three of them were laughing at the memory of Julian’s face when he tried the cookies. </p>
<p>“Even I’m not perfect at cooking and baking, and  I've been doing it a lot longer than you guys have. So give yourselves a break. How about I cook tonight, and you guys can help? It’ll be a little cooking lesson so you know you can make at least one dinner together. What do you guys want?”</p>
<p>They agreed on tacos, and soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of sizzling meat and spices as Julian instructed them on the secret of making the perfect tacos. Julian watched out of the corner of his eye later that night, when the two were cleaning up. Kit would say something, and Ty would look him in the eyes and laugh. Ty would ask Kit to clarify something, which Kit did without complaint every time. Julian smiled to himself. They may not be good at cooking, but they were definitely good for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had an important test today, so that’s why this was so short - when I get stressed it’s harder for me to be creative:( Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>